Mistelzweig und Eggnog
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Sam mixt Eggnog und einen Mistelzweig mit unerwarteten Ergebnissen.


**Titel:** Mistelzweig und Eggnog

**Originaltitel:** Mistletoe and Eggnog

**Autor:** Geonn

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Janet/Sam

**Rating:** R

**Kategorie:** Romanze

**Inhalt:** Sam mixt Eggnog und einen Mistelzweig mit unerwarteten Ergebnissen.

**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins. Es wird kein Gewinn gemacht.

**Ü/N:** Schönen 3. Advent wünsche ich! :D

**Wortanzahl:** 2.118 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Mistelzweig und Eggnog**

Sam blinzelte und bedeckte sofort ihr Gesicht mit ihrer Hand. Sie rollte sich auf ihre Seite, da sie plante sich bis Silvester unter ihrem Kissen zu vergraben, aber etwas störte ihre Bewegung. Trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen öffnete sie ihre Augen als Janet Fraiser in ihrem Schlaf stöhnte und sich enger ankuschelte. Eins von Janets Beinen befand sich zwischen Sams Oberschenkeln und sie war sich plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass sie beide vollkommen nackt waren.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen für den Moment vergessen, löste sich Sam von ihrer nackten Freundin und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Sie sammelte ihre Kleidung vom Boden - ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ein Paar Boxershorts... wo war die Kleidung, die sie getragen hatte? - und zog sie an. Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und fuhr mit einem Finger durch ihr Haar als sie zum vorderen Teil des Hauses ging.

_Was zur Hölle war letzte Nacht passiert?_ Sie ging in die Küche, dankbar, dass Cassandra sicher Zuhause in Janets Haus war. Hoffentlich mit Colonel O'Neill oder jemanden anderen, der auf sie aufpasste. Sam goss sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und dankte den Göttern für Maschinen, die man darauf programmieren konnte zu einer bestimmten Zeit selbst Kaffee zu kochen. Sie nahm einen Schluck und schloss ihre Augen.

Sie hatte nur noch vage Erinnerungen von der Party letzte Nacht. Sie erkannte, dass sie durch den Eggnog betrunken geworden war. Das würde den Filmriss, die Kopfschmerzen und _die nackte Frau in ihrem _Bett erklären. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass die Neckerei harmlos angefangen hatte. Sie hatte auf Teal'cs Schoß gesessen, da er der bestimmte Weihnachtsmann war. Sie hatte sich über ihn drapiert um den ersten (von vielen) Bechern Eggnog zu trinken und hatte ihn geneckt, als sie seine Erektion gegen ihren Arsch gespürt hatte.

Da war etwas über ein Lied des _Trans__-__Siberian Orchestra_, das gespielt wurde und ... tanzen. Sie hatte sowohl mit Colonel O'Neill als auch mit Daniel getanzt. Oh Gott, sie war zwischen den Jungs eingeklemmt gewesen und hatte sich abwechselnd an beiden gerieben. Was war in diesem Eggnog gewesen?

Der Refrain des Liedes 'Santa Baby', gesungen während sie sich an dem stehenden Mikrofon räkelte, füllte plötzlich ihren Verstand und sie entschied sich nicht dieser Erinnerung zu widmen. Es war am Besten sich an manche Dinge nicht zu erinnern.

Der Mistelzweig. Gott, es hatte mit dem Mistelzweig angefangen. Sie und Janet hatten in der Reihe vor der Damentoilette gewartet, als Colonel O'Neill sie darauf hinwies, dass sie unter dem Mistelzweig standen. Sie hatte zugestimmt wegen der Idee sich an ihm zu rächen... zu warten bis er und Teal'c oder sogar noch besser, er und Siler, unter dem Mistelzweig waren. Wenn sie sich rächen wollte, musste sie es gut machen.

Und Gott, hatte sie es gut gemacht. Sie war überrascht gewesen von der Leidenschaft in Janets Kuss. Sie konnte die Zunge ihrer Freundin in ihrem Mund fühlen. Ihr Atem hatte gestockt und sie hatte Janet an die Wand gestoßen. Das Gefühl von Janet, die ihr Bein anhob und es um Sams Hüfte schlang... Janet hatte diesen atemberaubenden, schwarzen, seidigen Rock getragen und kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel. Sam konnte sich nur vorstellen wie sie ausgesehen haben.

Ihre Erinnerung war danach unscharf. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Hatte sie je ihre Rache an O'Neill bekommen? Da war etwas über ein Sicherheitslicht. Sie konnte es flackern sehen, versuchen auszugehen, aber es hatte tapfer weitergeleuchtet. Hell, scharf, unversöhnliches Licht... in Janets Augen scheinend. Nun kam sie voran. Sie hatte das Sicherheitslicht gesehen als Janet...

Als Janets Rock zu ihrem Bauch hochgeschoben war.

Sams Augen öffneten sich abrupt. Janets Höschen war ein sehr dunkles grün gewesen. Sam hatte gedacht, dass es schwarz wäre, bis sie sie mit ihren Zähnen zur Seite geschoben hatte und das dunkle Haar da drunter gesehen hatte.

Sie schluckte und hörte wieder Janets erstickte Schreie der Leidenschaft. In der Gasse, auf dem Weg zum Auto. Sie hatten sich hinreißen lassen und Sam hatte Janet zu einer Seite des Parkplatzes gedrängt. Wieder Janet gegen eine Wand, Beine gespreizt und der Rock hochgeschoben als Sam in die Hocke gegangen war. Selbst betrunken hat sie sich nicht in einer Gasse hingekniet. Der Geschmack des Schweißes auf Janets Oberschenkeln... solch muskulöse Oberschenkel. Gott, sie hatte tolle Beine. Und die Stiefel... die Stiefel waren lederner Sex gewesen.

Sam hatte plötzlich das Bild ihrer Zunge vor sich wie sie einen Stiefel entlang des Reißverschlusses ableckte, aber das musste später gewesen sein. Im Bett. Weil sie sich sehr, sehr sicher war, dass diese Stiefel das Einzige gewesen waren, dass Janet zu diesem Zeitpunkt getragen hatte.

Sie beugte sich vor und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

"Morgen."

Sie richtete sich so ruckartig auf, als hätte jemand eine Tür zugeknallt. Ihre blauen Augen waren aufgerissen und ihre Schläfen pochten, als sie Janet unnachgiebig anstarrte. Sie trug ihren Rock und BH, doch ihre angezogene Bluse hing offen. Sam konnte nicht widerstehen ihren flachen Bauch anzusehen. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Janet fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar und trat nach vorne. Sie hatte ihre Stiefel in der Hand und setzte sie auf dem Boden neben dem Tresen. "Kaffee?"

Sam drehte sich um und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Sie füllte sie mit der Kanne und schob sie Janet zu.

"Dankeschön", sagte Janet leise. Sie nahm einen Schluck und blickte herunter auf den Küchentresen, der zwischen ihnen war. "Mein Auto ist immer noch bei..."

"Ich kann dich überall hinfahren", sagte Sam.

"Dankeschön", sagte Janet wieder. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

"Schau, ich-", sagten sie zusammen. Sam grinste verlegen und deutete Janet, dass diese fortfahren solle. Janet strich sich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr und Sam wurde getroffen von dieser neuen Erkenntnis über ihre Freundin. Die gelassene Ärztin, die strenge aber liebevolle Mutter, stand halbnackt in der Küche vor jemand mit Haar, das zerzaust war durch Schlaf. Sie war wunderschön, erkannte sie abrupt. Sie trug nicht einmal Make-up, aber sie hatte ein Leuchten, dass es schwer machte den Blick abzuwenden.

Endlich sprach sie. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

"Entschuldigen?", fragte Sam.

"Für..." Sie weigerte sich Sam anzusehen. "Für letzte Nacht."

"Warum entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Sam. Sie erinnerte sich vielleicht nicht an alles, aber sie erinnerte sich an ein einige gekeuchte Bitten von 'aufhören, warte.' Bitten, die Sam nicht beachtet hatte. Sie sagte: "Wenn sich irgendwer zu entschuldigen hat..."

"Ich hab dich ausgenutzt", sagte Janet. Sie sah hoch und Sam sah Tränen in ihren Augen. "Du warst betrunken. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich nach Hause gefahren habe..."

_"Komm schon, Sam. Aufstehen und hopp."_

_Sam hatte sich an Janets Hals geschmiegt als die zierliche Brünette sie aus ihrer Sitzecke hochhob. "Mm, nimmst du mich mit nach Hause, du heiße Braut?"_

_"Richtig", sagte Janet als sie jedem zum Abschied zuwinkte. "Du bist nicht in der Verfassung Auto zu fahren. Komm schon. Nacht, Jungs!"_

Dann die Gasse. Janets grünes Höschen und ihre festen, schönen, leckeren Oberschenkel und ihre Pussy und... Sam schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Janet, nein. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe..."

"Wem soll ich die Schuld geben?"

_"Sam... oh, Sam, warte, aufhören, was machst du?"_

_"Dich in einer Gasse fingern", keuchte Sam gegen Janets Kehle. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"_

_Janets Kopf rollte nach hinten und ihre Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd, als Sam sie durch die Spitze ihres Höschens rieb. Ihre Oberschenkel spreizten sich langsam. Sam beugte sich herunter und küsste Janets Dekolleté im Dreieck ihrer Wickelbluse, schmeckte und roch Janets Parfüm, dass Janet vorher dorthin gesprüht hatte mit der Hoffnung jemand würde nahe genug kommen um es zu riechen._

"Mir", sagte Sam. "Ich war vielleicht betrunken, aber... ich wollte es auch, Janet. Ich war nicht betrunken als wir uns außerhalb des Badezimmers geküsst haben."

"Aber du warst es, als du entschieden hast mich mit nach Hause mitzunehmen", sagte Janet.

Sam griff über den Tresen und nahm Janets Hand. "_Wolltest_ du mit mir nach Hause kommen?"

Janets Antwort war so leise, dass Sam sie kaum hörte. "Ja."

"Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich nie gefragt habe. Ich hatte Angst, dass die Antwort nein sein würde."

Janet sah zu ihr hoch. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und sagte: "Wirklich?"

"Ich hab mich heute Morgen verrückt gemacht, weil ich Angst hatte, dass _du_ von _mir_ ausgenutzt wurdest. Ich war besorgt darüber, was es bedeuten würde nackt neben meiner besten Freundin aufzuwachen." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über Janets Knöchel. Sie hob Janets Hand hoch und, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, küsste sie dessen Rücken. Ironisch nervös zu sein ihre Hand zu küssen, wenn man bedenkt, wo ihre Lippen die Nacht zuvor gewesen waren. Sie schauderte und ließ Janets Hand los.

Janet zog ihre Hand von Sam weg und fragte: "Wirklich?"

Sam setzte ihren Kaffee ab und ging um den Tresen herum. Sie nahm Janets Gesicht in ihre Hände. Janet lehnte sich zurück gegen den Tresen und noch weiter nach hinten als Sam sich nach vorne lehnte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Janet wimmerte in Sams Mund. Ihre Lippen teilten sich und ihre Zunge fuhr sanft über Sams Unterlippe und dann fand sie ihren Weg in dessen Mund. Janet spreizte wieder ihre Beine und Sam trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und einfach so knutschten sie herum.

Sam fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter Janets offene Bluse, auf das warme, weiche Fleisch ihres Bauches zu dem auf ihren Rücken. Sie zog Janet zu sich und stieß sanft mit ihrer Hüfte nach vorne. Janet stöhnte und saugte an der Spitze von Sams Zunge, als diese versuchte ihren Mund zu erobern.

Sie trennten sich und Sam änderte ihren Stand. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf Janets Oberschenkel und ließ sich leicht nach unten rutschen. Sie saß auf Janets Bein und sah in diese dunklen braunen Augen. Janets Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und die Haut von ihrer Brust bis zu ihrem Hals war leuchtend rot. Sam schaukelte ihre Hüften nach vorne und Janets Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd.

_"Ich habe ein paar Spielsachen", sagte Sam als sie zusammen den Flur hinunter tanzten._

_"Kein Spielzeug", keuchte Janet. Sie kämpfte gegen die Bluse und versuchte ihre Hände aus den Ärmeln zu bekommen. "Bitte. Nicht heute Nacht. Ich brauche deine Finger in mir. Deine Zunge..."_

Sam bewegte ihre Hand unter Janets Rock. Sie hob das Material und entdeckte, dass diese sich nicht um ein Höschen bemüht hatte. "Wo ist deine Unterwäsche, Janet?"

"Schlafzimmer", sagte Janet in einer sanften, ruhigen Stimme.

Sam lehnte sich vor und küsste die Stelle, wo Janets Hals in ihre Kehle überging. Sie zitterten beide, aber Sam wollte die Führung übernehmen. Sie musste die Führung haben. Sie leckte die Kurve von Janets Kiefer und sagte: "Hast du sie wegen mir zurückgelassen? Ein Souvenir?" Sie zwickte Janets Ohrläppchen mit ihren Zähnen. "Hast du mir dein Höschen zurückgelassen, Janet?"

"Sag mal..."

_"Was Baby?" Schweiß in ihren Augen und Janets Beine wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Hüfte, stieß Sam hart gegen sie. Drei Finger schoben sich, feucht und engumschlungen, wie ein Speer in Janets Inneres. Sam fickte sie hart und Janets ganzer Körper glitzerte mit Schweiß, ihre Brüste schaukelten mit der Bewegung von Sams Stößen und Schweißtropfen hingen an ihren dunklen Nippeln. Sam küsste eine und saugte die Spitze in ihren Mund. "Sag was?"_

_Janet hatte ihre Augen fest zusammengepresst. Sie hob eine Hand hoch und verdeckte damit ihre Augen, zog eine Grimasse und stöhnte. "Es klingt so idiotisch..."_

_"Was?", flüsterte Sam und ihre Lippen lagen auf der Rundung von Janets Brust. Ihren Daumen ausstreckend, streichelte sie über Janets harte Klitoris._

_"Mein Name. Ich will hören wie du ihn sagst. Bitte?"_

_Sam fuhr mit ihren Lippen zu Janets Kehle. "Janet... Janet, meine Janet, Janet..."_

_Janet schluchzte auf und vergrub ihre Fingernägel in Sams Schulter. "Sam..."_

Sam umkreiste Janets Schamlippen mit einem Finger. "Janet", flüsterte sie. Janet legte ihren Kopf gegen Sams Schulter und schrie auf.

"Hör nicht auf, Sam", flüsterte sie. "Bitte..."

Sam drehte ihren Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Janets Haar. Sie atmete tief ein und schob ihre Finger hinein. Janets Körper schauderte bei diesem Gefühl und ließ sie dann zurücksinken, somit Sams Finger noch tiefer hinein zwingen als Sam weiterhin gegen Janets Oberschenkel schaukelte. Die Tränen auf Sams Wangen wurden sanft durch Janets Haar weggewischt und sie flüsterte Janets Namen als sie zum Höhepunkt kam.

Janet griff nach unten und berührte Sams Hand, sie festhaltend als sie kam. Als das Zittern aufhörte, klammerte sie sich an Sam und küsste deren Schlüsselbein durch deren Hemd.

"So", sagte Janet leise.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Sam mit einem Grinsen.

Janet lachte und streichelte Sams Wange. "Ja. Würde ich sagen."

Sie ruhten ihre Stirnen gegeneinander, abgefedert durch ihre durch Schlaf zerwühlten Haare. Janet starrte in Sams Augen, eisblau im frühen Morgenlicht, und sagte: "Sam...?"

"Ja?"

Janet biss in ihre Unterlippe. "Du, ähm... du hast letzte Nacht Spielzeuge erwähnt..."

Sam grinste.

Was wäre Weihnachten ohne Spielzeug?

Ende


End file.
